1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal devices using liquid crystals are widely used in a variety of industrial fields. Such a liquid crystal device employs a structure where a backlight device is provided on the back side of a liquid crystal panel to irradiate light to the liquid crystal panel. In the past, a cold cathode fluorescent tube (CCFL) is frequently used as a backlight device. In the recent years, however, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as well. In case of using light emitting diodes, the light emitting diodes are connected in series, and a favorable drive voltage is applied across a plurality of light emitting diodes connected in series. Further, there is a technique of arranging plural lines of light emitting diodes connected in series to cause the light emitting diodes to emit light over a wide area.
An example of the related art includes JP-A-2008-152101.